


Memories&Mistakes

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Cheating, Decisions, F/M, Love Triangles, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Tony are bffs also she is an Avenger. Reader dated Steve for 2 years but ended the relationship because Steve was cheating with Sharon. After break up she learns that she is pregnant. Bucky and Tony are helping her with pregnancy but Steve has no idea. But one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started

It was a long day at SHIELD. Well... Fury was an ass so what if I didn't listen to comands I were a goddamn Avenger. I opened the door and could not believe my eyes. Steve fucking Rogers a.k.a. my beloved boyfriend was kissing Sharon Carter in our living room. And excuse my French it was not a one innocent kiss it was full of lust kiss. A kind of kiss you could only give to someone you fucked.

"Well Rogers," I said "you gave me a very good show pretending all that gentlemen. I am staying with Tony tonight so be cool fuck your slut everywhere."

"(Y/n) wait." he said panicked.

"For what sugar? For you to fuck her in front of my eyes. No thanks. Call me never again. We. Are. Over. You are not worth it." I said and went to tower directly.

My hands were shaking I was calling Tony. He answered pretty fast.

"Yes pretty?"

"Tony can I stay with you for a while?:

"Sure sweetheart what happened you don't sound well? (Y/n). (Y/n)! Come on tell me what happened?"

"It's Steve. We are over."

"What? Why?"

"He was cheating on me with Carter girl. I just... I can't believe you know? I just thought he was someone I could trust. Someone who would die than hurt me and here it is. He is screwing another and I am sitting here my heart in billion pieces."

"Okay pretty we can kill him later. Just come here. You don't need him. Who needs 96 year old soldier when she has billioner bff?"

I laughed but it turned to a miserable cry. I just couldn't delete the scene in my brain. After everything I gave him. He was... He was just pretending. 

I ran to tower from the cab. Tony was waiting and the minute he saw me he crushed me with a giant hug. And I started to cry. This time uncontrolably. I felt him lifting me bridal style and carrying me to somewhere. I just put my arms around his shoulders and cried on his chest.

"Come on (y/n). He doesn't deserve your tears he is not worth it. So what if he is Captain my ass America. He will hate himself for losing you. And that Sharon come on you are much more better than her."

"That is the worst you know? She... She is just a girl. You know not the most beautiful or intelligent. She has nothing over me. I know. But.. But Steve choose her over our love. It just hurts me. Tony. I gave him everything I had. I gave him my love,my trust, my faith hell I even gave him my virginity and here I am learning that America's golden boy found a side chick."

"Hey... We all do mistakes and he was yours."

That night we watched movies, ate pizza, I cried all night and Steve called a thousand times. The day after Tony and I went shopping well guy loves to spend money what can I say. Also Clint a d Natasha went to take all my belongings from our house after learning about what happened.

The worst was when Bucky returned from his mission. After he went to our house, found Steve and Sharon worse than I did he came to tower. I can only imagine what he did to Steve.

"Doll?" he was looking at me. "What the fuck are Rogers and a chick I don't and dont't want to know doing in yours and his house?"

"Buck..." I whispered. Because if I would speak any louder I would start to cry.

"Doll... Tell me he didn't... Just... I beg you tell me he didn't fucked up. (Y/n). Tell me..."

"3 days ago. I was returning from SHIELD. You know I had a meeting with Fury. So I came home and found them kissing. But I really donn't think it was their first you know. I just didn't know what to think. He and her. I... I really thoughy he loved me you know. That he would never do anything just anything like this to me."

I didn't even realise how hard I was crying. Bucky just pulled me to his chest and let me cry there until I fell asleep.

It was 2 weeks later. Me, Tony, Bucky, Natasha and Thor were eating breakfast. And suddanly I felt dizzy. And something wasn't right. I felt like vomiting. I don't even know how did I manage to get to bathroom that fast. If Pietro saw he would be proud of me. I was empting my stomach and I felt someone holding my hait and soothing my back. When I was done that someone gave me water.

"You good doll?" He asked.

"I don't know Bucky."

"Let me take you to your room. You rest some. I will twll the others that you are seek."

"Thank you."

I layed in my room all day. Tony was visiting me every hour. I didn't know where Bucky went but I was guessing he was angry with Steve. And when Bucky is angry with someone and if this someone is Steve he won't stop untill his lesson is given.


	2. Pregnant with ex's baby. Well... Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dearest reader learnst that she is pregnant. But she can't forgive Cap. So here we are with a secret pregnancy and sorry ass Rogers.

God. What the hell did Tony gave me to eat. And how long would I be vomiting around. Fuck you Tony and fuck your billions of dollars. Hate you.

I was walking to kitchen to find somsthing for my sickness. But it was hard to move. I felt dizzy. If I was poisoned with Tony's fancy food I would make him regret and baby me around.

"Jarvis. What does this playboy billioner has for sickness."

"May I ask what kind of sickness ma'am. And how long is it going on?"

"Well since tuesday I guess so 6 days. And every damn morning I am running to bathroom. Also I feel dizzy."

"Excuse me for asking but when was you last period ma'am?"

My period? What the hell does this have any connection with my ovaries?

"Let me count. 5-6 weeks ago. Oh... Shit..."

"Is there any possibilities that you may be carriying a baby ma'am?"

"Jarvis do you have any pregnancy tests?"

"Sure. I can bring them to your bathroom." He said. And I was literally running to my bathroom. I tried all 4 and yepp I was pregnant. Pregnant. Me. With my ex boyfriend's baby. The ex boyfriend. Captain America. Which was cheating on me. Yeah brilliant. I really don't know what I did in my oast life to deserve a situation like this but the universe hates me. 

I didn't know how long I sat in the bathroom floor watching the wall opposite to me like it was the most important art so I was really into it. Hell I didn't know what to do. So instead of thinking about how to solve my problem I was wathing a goddamn wall like everu grown ass woman would do. Moments or more like hours later I heard a knocking on my door.

"(J/n). Are you there? Jarvis said last time you were out of that bathroom it was morning an it is darkening now."

I said nothing. I just sat there. 

"I am coming in sugar." Said Tony. And I saw the worry in his chocolate eyes.

"Hi Tony." I said. My voice was low. I wondered if he even heard me.

"Hey sweercheeks."

"Tony. I need to tell you something."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I am pregnant."

He looked at me with a shock in his face. Well at least I was not the only one who is terrified.

"It is Cap's baby isn't is?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"I really have no idea."

"(Y/n)..."

"I don't know Tony. I reaaly have no idea. The only thing I know is Steven Grant Rogers is over for me. It will never be the same again."

"What do you want to do with baby?"

"I don't want to kill it. You know I never really had any family. No mom no dad no siblings. And if I would have this baby with or without its father. I would have my own little family."

"Are you sure you want that baby?"

"Yes. I want it to live with me. Fury isn't sending me to missions anyway. He thinks I am too hotheaded. I want this baby. I want to be a mother."

"What about Rogers?"

"He can keep fucking Sharon. Me and my life are not his problem anymore. He lost me Tony. He lost me once and forever."


	3. Somewhere nobody will find us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to keep the baby. But she doesn't want to face Steve. So she asks Tony to find her a place where she can be safe and sound.

"Are you sure you are going to be OK?" Tony asks. He looks like a losy puppy.

"I will be fine Tony. I am pregnant not dead. I can take care of myself." 

"Call if anything happens?Also..." But before ge could finish the sentence my phone rang. No suprises Steve was calling. It was 3 months since I discovered he was cheating. And also 3 months pregnant.

"Have you talked with him since... You know?"

"Negative. I never talked with or never seen him since."

"Do you miss him?"

"Him? No. But I didn't have a day without missing his love and kindness. I still can remember how he looked at me when we woke up. Or how he would hold me in my sleep. But it is all gone now. He has a new girl I have more important things to think about than his red white blue ass. I really don't want to sit around and cry at all the good memories. They are just memories not my life."

"(Y/n) you know that the baby will learn that it gotta have a father. And will ask you about him. What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. I will find something. Also baby will have me uncle Tony, uncle Bucky and auntie Nat. So who needs father?" I tried to joke but could not stop the bitterness in my voice nor the pain.

"Bucky will stay with you right?"

"Yes. He will. He is in a mission now but he will be back soon."

"You know that he is not talking with Steve."

"He told me. He is angry with him. I think it is because the cheating is not something that his pal Steve would do but he did. And now Bucky thinks Steve changed. He is not angry with him just because he hurt me but also he changed into a person who Bucky can not recognise."

***

Bucky returned a week later.

"Well doll," he said looking at me "you sure are pregnant." he ended his sentencewith laugh. I just punched his chest. Good luck me guy is harder than a wall.

"Have you thought about names?"

"No. I want to learn the gender first. And then I will think about names, clothes and room."

"You sure you are good with this single parenting?"

"I am Buck. I prefer to be a single parent than to be a part of a relationship where are 3 people maybe more. I don't know how many girls Captain America has."

"He was in the mission you know... He asked about you."

"And... What did you say?"

I was more than scared that Steve knew I was pregnant with his child. But I was more scared that the moment I will see him all my body would want to melt in his.

"I said that if he wanted to know how are you or what are you doing he should have keep it in his pants."

"Nice answer Buck. But I need to go to sleep. You know this pregnancy takes the shit out of me."

He just smiled at me. I kissed hi cheek and whispered "Goodnight." He just hugged me and answered the same.

I cried myself to sleep. I tried not to think about Steve or the happiness he gave me but... It was too hard to be strong day and night. So I just cried and cried till I passed from tireness.

 


	4. A secret too big to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets drunk and tells Steve everything. And Steve suprises reader with his visit. How will reader take it and how will Bucky take it?

It sucked to be 7 months pregnant. Walking around house with my huge belly... Oh lord help me. And nights... It took me more than an our to find a sleeping position and I forgot what is comfortable about a month and a half ago. Cravings. Lets talk about craving. I wanted to eat most unimaginable things 24/7. Right now I wanted to eat chocolate cake with cheese and chicken. God. 

As I was preparing my meal I heard someone opening the door. It couldn't be Bucky. He was in a mission at Turkey. I hope he would bring me kebab or he can not return. If it wasn't Bucky than it supposed to be Tony.

"Tony? I thought you wouldn't come untill 6 pm." I said. Well Tony was pretty quiet today. No problems for me I don't need his endless stories. I will eat in silence.

"If you want to eat or drink something feel yourself at home." I said still working on my food.

"OK Stark why the fuck aren't you talking?" I said looking at him. And it was a pretty big shock to my pregnant body. This was not Tony. This was very tall, very musclar and very handsome Captain America. In dark jeans and a light blue shirt. God. He was looking like a god. Well except that shock, misery and sadness in his baby blue eyes. Talking about babies he was directly looking at my baby bumb. His perfect lips were opened slightly I guess from shock.

"Why are you here? How did you found me?" I asked.

"I..."

"Yes you?"

"You are pregnant." He whispered and looked in my eyes.

"Wow. Really I didn't know that. Thanks Cap." I said with a bitter laugh.

"The baby... Is it mine?"

"It is non of you business."

"(Y/n)."

"It really is not your business Rogers. Now get out of my house."

"You know that I still love you."

"You know that I don't need your love."

"I know the baby is mine."

"Captain you lost me, my body abd everything inside my body the moment you touched another. So even if the baby is yours you have no right to come close to me and I never said the baby is yours."

"Tony told me."

"Tony told you what?"

"That the baby is mine. That you are pregnant. He was drunk very drunk and he was angry at me so. He told me."

Tony was a dead person. Tony was a very very dead person. Fucking idiot.

"Or maybe Tony was very drunk and angry so he lied about baby being yours."

"You are more than 6 month pregnant beautiful. You were having sex with me than. And I know you are not that kind of girl to cheat anyone."

"Well suprise suprise. I was thinking that you would never be a cheating type too. And now look at you."

"Sharon was a mistake."

"No Steve.You. You were the biggest mistake of my life."

"I love you (y/n) more than anything or anyone I had ever loved."

"But this didn't stop you to betray me. Maybe your love isn't enough."

"I..."

"I just want to know one thing Steve. Only one thing. How long were you fucking her behind my back?"

"(Y/n)..."

"Answer me."

"A month or a little longer." I could feel the tears in my eyes. Also I could feel how the last unbroken part of my heart was broken. I could feel the pain in my chest. 

"Get out. And don't you ever dare to come back."

"She was a mistake I swear. Baby I swear. I didn't touched her hell I didn't even talk to her since you've been gone. Ask anyone you want."

"You supposed to not touch her before I left damn it not after. How dare you to act like nothing big happened. Yoj cheated on me Steve. You betrayed me. Stabbed me on my back. How can you do this to me?"

And from there I was shaking from anger and I could not stop my tears. I don't really remember if I cried this hard before. And I don't remember if someone hurt me this much in my life. I was feeling like I lost everything I had and gained all the pain in the world. How did I let this happen? How could I let this happen?

And the suddenly I felt light headed like nothing was holding me to this world. And then everything was black...


	5. I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a mental breakdown ant it effects her body. Steve takes her to hospital. Bucky returns from mission. And learns that reader is still sleeping in hospital. Also this time Capsicles POV.

I was scared to death. Not while WW2 not while fighting against HYDRA... I never felt the fear that much and that real. I never was so much scared that the only thing I wanted to right now was wake up from this nightmare. But here I an watching (y/n)s sleeping form. Her baby bump... God she had a baby bump. There was baby in there. My baby... Our baby... I felt tears falling down. How could I hurt her like this? Who was I to make her beautiful (e/c) eyes get full of pain,sadness? Who was I to make her cry? I didn't deserved even a tear falling from those pretty eyes. 

I guess if I could go back in time I would never make her cry. I would never make her feel sad. I would give my life for those sweet lips of hers. When was the last time I kissed her? God if there was something that killing me it was being so close to her right now but having no right to kiss her. To beg hef for forgiveness. To ask her to take me back. To let my world be whole again. But... But she was right I was rhe reason why everything fell apart. Why we both were in pain right now and we'll be for the rest of our lives. Only if I could take everything back...

"Where the hell is she?" I heard someone shout. I heard Bucky shout.

"What happened to her? Is she allright is baby allright?" He was worried. I could hear it all over his voice.

And then the door opened. Bucky was all dirty, wounded and tired from the mission. He looked at me and I could feel how angry he was getting.

"What the fuck are you doing here Rogers! Haven't you hurt her enough? Don't you have your slut waiting at home for you to fuck her?"

"Bucky..."

"What did you do to her?"

"I swear I didn't hurt her?"

"Oh yeah? Then why is she laying in a hospital bedunconscious? What have you done?"

"Tony told me that she was pregnant and it was my baby. So I wanted to visit her. I... Hell. I missed her so much Bucky. I died everyday without her and than I learned that she is pregnant. I just couldn't let her be alone anymore. I know I hurted her. I know I did something that is unforgivable. But I still love her with all my soul."

"Why is she at hospital?"

"I went to her home and we talked and she is still very sensetive about everything that happened. She started to cry. And than she fainted. I didn't know what to do so I called 911."

"If something bad happens to her you are dead. Hear me Rogers? You. Are. Dead. Now you can go back to your Sharon. I will take care of (y/n)."

"No."

"No?"

"I am not leaving her Buck. Like it or not. She is my best girl."

"She was your best girl. Steve. Was. You hurt her you lose her."

"Why do you care so much about her James? Oh. I forgot how in love with her you were. How you were running after her like a lost puppy. And you still are. I guess you were so happy learning we broke up right? Finally she was all yours." He just laughed at me.

"I am living with her for about 6 months and you know what I never made a move. Not because I cared about you or your feelings or not because I couldn't. But because it was enough for me that she was next to me. She was enough for me."

"What do you know about her?"

"Everything and that she would never forgive betrayal. You lost her Rogers. Now get out of her life."

 


	6. And I will try to fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up. But she has a depression. Bucky does everything to make her happy. But he also knows that Steve is the only one who can make her smile again. Of course it never stopped Bucky to try...

"Good morning dool." whispered Bucky. His head was next to mine. He was sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed.

"Buck..." 

"You are OK baby girl. You are good." He murmured.

"Steve..."

"I sent him home. We don't need him."

"I still love him Bucky." I whispered. I was terrified. After everything Steve had done. After everything I went through I still needed him so much. And I couldn't hold it anymore. I started to cry.

"(Y/n) sweetheart." Bucky said softly and sat next to me. I just wasn't able to stop crying. He lifted me and sat me to his lap. I cried on his shoulder and he just held me close to his chest. Caresing my back kissing my head.

"It is not your fault doll. You know that."

"But... But after everything he had done how can I be such an idiot to love him. To want him this much."

"You are not an idiot. You are just too good and you have a heart of gold. You just can't hate people. And love... Doll, love is not a choice. You can't control yout heart or your feelings you can't decide who you will be dreaming about at the end of the day. So don't you dare to blame it on yourself."

"It is all because of me. Bucky can't you see. Because of me you and Steve are not talking god you two were friends for a century. Look what have I done."

"You my beautiful (y/n) have done nothing. It is Steve. He couldn't be loyal. He acted like a dick. And even if it wasn't you who he cheated on but someone I hated I still would be angry at him."

"I don't know what to do Buck. I just don't know."

"You don't have to know. I am here. I always will be here and I will never let you go. Do you understand me? You can't get rid of me." He said with a handsome smile.

I couldn't help to smile back. Well what can I say James Buchanan Barnes knew how to make a gal forget about all her troubles.


	7. My life would suck without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hospital Bucky decides to take care of reader 24/7. And Steve wants reader back. Reader still has very strong feelings for Captain but one certain soldier makes her feel like a princess.

I woke up with a delicious smell. I was at home finally. And Bucky of course was with me. He decided to take a break from missions so thay he could stay with me all day long. I slowly got up. Well I was doing everything so slow that Bucky sometimes couldn't help bit laugh at my turtle life.

I went to kitchen well I didn't know what Bucky was cooking but it smelled fucking delicious. Of course when I went kitchen and saw that Bucky was cooking topless it made me think about what was more delicious. I guess I should be used to it. Since he mostly walked around topless and we were living together for a long time but... Well Bucky was more beautiful than any Greek God Statue and he was right in front of me.

"Morning Buck." I said.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey pretty and very round doll." He smirked.

"Don't make fun of a pregnant woman. Feed her you jerk."

He just pulled me to himseld and hugged me with his metal arm and kept cooking with other. I put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"Smells delicious." I said.

"I am trying doll. You know me. Can't let my preggy gal to starve."

"You are a cutie Barnes."

"I know." He said and focused on his meal. And I focused on his handsome face. I loved to watch him. And he didn't care because he loved to watch me too. 

"What are you thinking about pretty?"

"Nothing. Really. I am just waiting for breakfast."

"Go sit. Can't let you get tired."

"I am okay. I really want to stay here."

"Next to food or in my arms?" He said giving me a deadly charming smile.

"Food." I lied.

"Sure darling. You know you can't stay away from me. You love me."

"In your dreams soldier. In you wildest dreams." I said. I knew he was right. I loved him. But my heart also was beating prerty fast for one blonde. Even after everything he had done. I wasn't stong enough to stop loving him. 

"Doll. Go sit. I will be next to you in 5." He said and kissed my hair. After breakfast we went for a walk. It was a tradition. My doctor told me to be active. But being so fucking huge wasn't making it easy. And I could remember that just few months ago I was beating bad guys' ass, jumping from planes, climbing to buildings.... 

"Want to eat some ice cream doll?"

"Maybe. Buck..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think my life would be? You know, after the birth."

"Full of sleepless nights and poop?" He laughed. I smiled too.

"No. I mean... What will happen to Steve and me?" I could feel how he tensed. I knew he was more angry to Steve than I was. And I knew he didn't want him to turn back to my life. But the baby in me wasn't only mine. It was his too.

"Bucky..."

"You know that you don't need him."

"I need him Buck. I don't like it. I even hate it but. I really need him. He is the father of my baby."

"Than why he doesn't even try to be with you? Why is he never around?"

"I don't know." I said but I couldn't stop my tears. Fuck the pregnancy hormones. I was crying at every damn thing. But what Bucky said truly hurt me down there.

"I didn't mean it like that doll. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said putting his arms around me. I just buried my face in his musclar chest. Well man boobs full of muscle did make me feel a little bit better. I put my hand to his stomach. A little bit sixpack touch wouldn't hurt too. Perfect now I was horny. I just wanted him to fuck me right there. I was pregnant, emotional and getting distracted pretty easily.

"I want go home Buck." I murmured.

"Are you sure you don't want to buy some ice cream?"

"I am sure. I want a warm bath." I said. 

"Okay. Lets go home so I can prepare you a nice warm bath with bubbles." He said kissing my cheek. I wanted those lips at very different places right now. But I giggled.

"With a lot of bubbles?" I asked.

"Yes doll. A lot of bubbles. Which flavour you want?"

"Vanilla."

"Deal." He said and put his arm around my shoulders. And I put mine around his waist.

When we arrived home there was a gorgeous bouquet with a note.

_"Dear (y/n),_

_Hope you will love the flowers. I remember how much you liked them. Also I remember how magical it felt to waking up next to you. I hope you and our baby are okay. Never forget how much I love you..._

_Always yours..._

_Steve x"_

"Son of a bitch." I heard Bucky curse slowly. I knew he was reading too. 

"How nice of him." I said trying to look cool. But honestly there was a storm of emotions in my head right now. 

"Lets get in baby girl. You still need a bath?" He asked.

"I always need a bath." I said. He winked at me and went to tha bathroom. 

When I went bath Bucky helped me get undressed and get in. Well my reflexes were pretty bad and it wasn't him to see me with my birth suit first time.

"Want me to read to you?" He asked.

"Can you?"

"You know I can." He said and went to grab a book.

After he started to read I just tried to relax listening to his voice and thinking about my life.


	8. Hello my little sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY IS COMING!!! And it seems like this baby has two daddies. Interesting whis daddy will mommy choose.

I felt a pain in my stomach and wetness between my legs. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Baby was coming. 

"Bucky! Bucky!" I screamed I heard him running to my room.

"What happened baby girl?" He asked he was worried. 

"The baby is coming." I said. His eyes grew wide and in a minute he lifted me in his arms bridal style and took baby bag. And within 10 minutes we were at hospital. I could hear nurses and doctors running. I also could hear him calling Tony. Before they took me for birth. I said:

"Call Steve too. He has right to be here." I said. He wasn't looking happy but I knew he would call.

After few hours I hear a beautiful cry and then another one. Twins. Oh god. And suddanly I felt tired and sleepy. I just closed my eyes.

***BUCKY'S POV***

Oh god my (y/n) was giving a birth. She is going to be a mother or maybe she is a mother right now. Oh lord. Than I saw Tony, Natasha and Bruce.

"Where is she? Where is (y/n)?" Asked Tony.

"At birth." I said.

"Oh got. Baby. There will be a baby." He was excited maybe more than me.

"Did you call Steve?" Asked Natasha.

"Yes. Right after I called you guys."

"How long has she been in there?" Asked Bruce.

"20 minutes probably."

"We better sit. It can take hours." He said. 10 minutes later Steve joined us. And Tony brought coffee. Than doctor got out.

"Well. You have twins." He said. "Babies will be ready to see in 10."

"What about (y/n)?" Asked Natasha.

"It was a hard birth and she lost a lot of blood. We are taking care of her. But she needs rest and we can't let you in. She will be in a private room."

"She will be okay right?" Asked Steve. I could hear the horror in his voice. Well it wasn't a very rare thing that a woman would die after birth in our era. So both of us were afraid the worst.

"We hope. The risks are minimal but... There is always a possibility that mother won't make it. But I am sure she she is strong enough."

We were not relaxed. No one was relaxed. We sat in silence until the nurse came and:

"You are the family of twins. Come on follow me. Both of them are such cuties." She said.

And she was right. Bith of them were the most pretty thing I had ever saw.

 


	9. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth was hard and reader has trouble with waking up. Twins are healthy and the most beautiful babies. But nobody can stop thinking about reader. And one metal armed soldier is pretty worries about her.

I fekt different. Hard to tell how or why. But... It was different. I didn't know this feeling. I didn't know why I was feeling it. And I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Last thing I remembered was blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes. And a brunette hair in front of them. Who did those eyes belong to? Why I was thinking about them? Where was I?

There was a beeping. I could hear it if I wloud focus very hard. But it wasn't easy. I couldn't think or remember. I was feeling light so light that it was hard to do anything. It was like... Like I was high. So high that I didn't want to return wherever I came from. It seemed like everything I was capable to was sleeping. And I was sleeping pretty good. Sometimes I heard people. Talking. Words. Too quiet to understand. Or maybe I didn't want to hear. Jesus... What happened to me?

Beeping. It was annoying. But I guess it meant I was alive. Nice. I wasn't dead. It was a good thing I suppose. Blue eyes. But this time different shade. Lighter. Like the sky in a summer day. It hurted to look at them. Why? They were just eyes. But whose?

It hurted to think. Than I heard a cry. Baby. There was a baby. Another cry. Similar to first one but... They weren't the same. I knew. Deep down I knew. Two babies. Why? I tried to remember. But my memories weren't in my side. Where they were?

I wasn't clearly feeling my body parts. It all was blurry. Than suddanly I felt a warmth in my right hand. It was warm. Something warm was touching me. And I was so cold. I tried to focus. I tried harder than ever. Talking... Someone was talking. I felt it. And focused with all my power maybe more.

_"(y/n). Doll. Come on wake up. It is so hard without you. Babies are good. Two boys. Twins. They have Steve's eyes but... I see you in them you know. I don't know what or how? But they look just like you. I know they are babies. Two small meatballs. But... I don't know. Maybe the way they smile or the way they kick with their tiny legs. It's you. So much of you. I want you to wake up baby girl. They need to meet you. You need to meet them. Come on. I know you are strong. I know because if you weren't that strong. I would never fall in love with you. Yeah... I guess I never told you. But I am in love with you. When we met. I think that was when I fell in love with you and then I learned that you were his. I never thought that I would be jealous of him. Never. But... But I wanted you so bad. God. I still want you so bad. And I love you so much. You can't even imagine doll. Wake up. Come on. You gotta wake up."_

Bucky... 

I remembered his name. Bucky. I felt his lips on my wrist. He kissed my pulse. And I wanted to wake up. I wanted to see him. I wanted to look in his eyes. Blue eyes. First pair. I remembered his eyes first. Why?

And than I felt so hard that I saw a light. Damn too bright. So it was my first try. I closed my eyes as fast as I openes them.

"Doll." Bucky whispered.

I groaned. I wanted to open my eyes. I needed to open my eyes. I needed to see him.

And then I opened them. Yes! 

"Bucky..." I whispered. 


	10. Everything I have everything I need is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies, bffs, maybe next boyfriend.

"Hello beautiful." Bucky smiled.

"How did everything go?" I asked.

"You got twins." He whispered and smiles. His fingers were caresing my hair. "They are healthy. And so beautiful. You should see them. They remind me you. They are perfect."

"You think I am perfect."

"You know that I do. I think you are the most perfect thing." I just smiled.

"(Y/n), I need you to know something."

"What is it Buck?"

"I love you." My eyes widened with shock. Bucky just told me he loved me. Oh sweet lord.

"Doll?"

"Bucky. I..."

"You don't need to tell me that you love me if you don't."

"I love you. But... Look how messed up I am."

"I really don't give a fuck."

"I am mother of your best friends kids."

"Yes. You are. But I really don't thonk that we are best friends with him. Not anymore. Bot after what he had become."

"But Buck. He and you two are everything each other have."

"I have you. And you are more importand and valuable than everything to me. But if you don't want me... After everything I have done. I was Winter Soldier doll. I killed so much people. I hurted more."

"But you are not him anymore. I am looking at you but I don't see any killer. I see the guy who was there for me. Who takes care of me who helps me to bath. The guy who never got tired to carries me around, cooks for me, reads me books. Who neved leaves me alone. Look at you James. You have become so much more than Winter Soldier. You used to live in his shadow. But now I have no idea where is he. Because James Buchanan Barnes is all over." When I finished I felt his soft lips on mine. God how long have I waited for those lips to touch mine.

"I love you doll. I love you so much."

"I love you too Buck. I love you more than anything."

And suddanly I heard someones cocky voice:

"Am I interruptinf something or what?" Asked Tony with a very annoying smirk.

"Fuck you Tony." I said.

"If you insist princess."

"Wanna see your babes?" Asked Natasha.

"God yes." I said Bucky lifted me bridal stule and took me to them. And... They were so beautiful next to each other that I was crying.

"Hey don't cry you are a mommy now. We will take them home." Said Bucky. 

"We..." I whispered.

"Of course. You me and kids."

"Thank you." I murmured.

"You are the one who created those champs." He murmured and kissed me.


	11. I got lucky and you were there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is how everything ends...

"Good morning doll." He whispered. I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

"Good morning soldier."

"Steve was right. It is something magical. Waking up next to you."

"You are an idiot."

"Maybe but I am your idiot. Also you love this idiot very much."

"Yes I do."

"I love you too (y/n)."

"When do you think the twins will wake up?" I asked he was caresing my bare waist.

"Soon." He whispered to my lips. And pulled me to a passionate kiss. His metal hand went to my hair and flesh one to my naked butt. I placed my hands to his strong torso. And the moment our kiss was leading us to sex...

Twins woke up. Story of my life.

"Gotta go soldier." I whispered.

"Duty calls." He answered.

And we went to take care of twins. Like every other morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Love you all xoxo


End file.
